Telematics systems are often used for transmitting data from a vehicle to a call center. The data may be transmitted in the form of packet data using, for example, a packet data channel connection established between the telematics system and the call center. Although such connections are typically reliable, packet data channel connections may be susceptible to, e.g., traffic or outages in one or more coverage regions. During these traffic situations or outages, the telematics unit may, in some instances, continue to attempt a packet data channel connection for several attempts or for a predetermined period of time despite its unavailability before switching to an alternate channel, such as one that may be used to establish a voice connection.